Silêncio
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: E haveria sempre o silêncio. - Milo x Camus. Yaoi. Lemon. Presente de Amigo Secreto 2007 do Fórum SSD para sis Mudoh Belial.


**Fandom: **Saint Seiya  
**Personagens: **Milo e Camus  
**Categoria:** Yaoi  
**Gênero: **Drama, Lemon  
**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **_Saint Seiya _e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a _Massami __Kurumada,_ _Toei __Animation__ e __Shueisha_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

**Agradecimentos: **a sis Youko Yoru e a Bela-chan por cederem seu tempo para dar uma _big_ assistência enquanto este ser escrevia. A Mudoh Belial pela betagem final.

**Nota: **Presente de Amigo Secreto de 2007 do _F__órum SSD_. Feito para sis _Mudoh __Belial_.

* * *

**Silêncio**

Por Senhorita Mizuki

**

* * *

**

_You in the dark  
__You in the pain  
__You on the run  
__Living a hell  
__Living your ghost  
__Living your end_

_Never seem to get in the place that I belong  
__Don't __wanna__ lose the time, lose the time to come_

E haveria sempre o silêncio.

Enquanto Milo alcançava o criado mudo ao lado da cama desfeita, pegava um cigarro e o acendia, ele deslizava para fora, pegando as roupas no chão. O grego tragava, olhando para as suas costas, observando-o. Esperando.

Algo que sabia esperar em vão. Ele terminaria de se vestir como se tivessem acabado de ter uma reunião sem importância, com uma calma enervante, sem olhar para o homem ainda nu atrás de si. Com amargo sarcasmo, Milo às vezes imaginava uma situação em que ele se viraria, diria que fora bom e então atiraria umas notas de dinheiro na cama. Se dissesse o que se passava em sua mente, o outro ficaria ofendido. Mas era o que parecia a Milo. No fim seria a mesma coisa.

Não deveria se queixar, parte da culpa era sua. Fora Milo quem fora atrás, quem o seduzira, que o puxara para aquela relação. Quem fizera questão de marcar cada pedaço daquele corpo, que o fizera procurar por ele, _precisar_ dele. E mesmo assim estaria tudo bem, se não fosse aquela maldita quietude!

Camus tinha uma natureza quieta e reservada, um ar mais observador que crítico. Milo se habituara a personalidade dele – não podia resistir, adorava cada pedaço do amante. Não raras vezes pegava-se tentando desvendar o semblante concentrado, o olhar distante, tentando entender o que se passava naquela mente tão fechada. Não raras vezes se enraivecia com esse hábito de não falar.

Se ele tinha seus medos, suas preocupações e frustrações, Milo não saberia por sua boca. Sempre um jogo de adivinhação: cada franzir de testa, o olhar vago, os lábios sendo mordidos.

Era mais fácil quando ainda tinham dezesseis anos; quando Milo poderia acordar e encontrá-lo nos treinos todos os dias, roubar beijos escondidos no meio dos outros cavaleiros e receber dolorosos beliscões de reprimenda, segurar a mão largada ao lado do corpo debaixo da mesa do jantar. Como um bêbado que não conseguia ter o bastante. Tinha alguma noção de que talvez o pudesse sufocar, com suas atenções e ciúmes. Mas Camus não sabia dizer não, e ele era seu...

Sentia-se um criminoso algumas vezes, mas se cada dia passado ao seu lado valia a pena, que o fosse então.

Quando ordens para retornar a Sibéria vieram, as coisas mudaram. Perdendo seu poder sobre ele, Milo soube o quanto Camus podia se tornar dolorosamente distante. Nenhuma carta, nenhuma notícia, por meses. O primeiro golpe foi tristeza, o segundo, não muito tarde, foi raiva. Preocupação e, então, desapontamento.

Sua mente funcionava com uma lógica vingativa. Se para Camus havia sido algo como uma mera experiência entre garotos, então Milo poderia muito bem se envolver com outros, deitar com quem lhe desse na telha. Para seu corpo foi algo fácil de habituar – uma bebida diferente, talvez não a que realmente queria, a que satisfaria seu coração. Era algo mais como uma necessidade.

Quando Camus voltou da Sibéria pela primeira vez depois daqueles meses, a raiva e todos aqueles sentimentos caíram por terra quando voltou a tocar os lábios pálidos. Seus dedos coçavam toda vez que o via, era instintivo.

E os anos haviam passado daquele jeito. Meses sem notícias, sem o calor do seu corpo, sem os toques precisos e certas vezes hesitantes, a voz calma e o silêncio. Camus sabia sobre os outros amantes, sobre as transas de uma noite só, dos flertes e seduções. Para mais desapontamento de Milo, ele parecia não se importar porque sempre estava lá, à sua porta, esperando e nenhuma palavra era dita. O grego estando acompanhado ou não.

Como daquela vez.

Milo trazia uma bela serva. Ambos riam – ela já estava embriagada o bastante para abrir-se como uma flor. Há metros de distância pode distinguir a figura esguia do francês e seu sorriso maquiado se desvaneceu de imediato. O rosto pálido virara-se e os observava impassível. Milo não precisava ler seus olhos para saber por que estava ali. E então, novamente, dispensaria o amante da noite, algumas vezes sem desculpas ou justificativas, ignorando o ar ofendido que lhe era lançado.

E seguiria até ele, como um inseto segue a luz. Abriria a porta e esperá-lo-ia entrar, cerrando a porta e prensando-o contra ela. Nessas vezes ele se encontrava cego, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada que não fosse a boca sendo massacrada pela sua, o corpo se movendo de encontro ao seu, os dedos gelados tocando sua nuca, enroscando-se nos cachos loiros.

Até que viesse a manhã, ou até quando estivessem saciados. Então a consciência voltava a Milo, que se sentia usado quando o outro levantava sem dizer nada e se vestia. Seria possível que não sabia do poder que havia sobre ele?

Camus passou os dedos pelos fios ruivos, ajeitando-os. Milo deu uma profunda tragada no cigarro já no fim e suspirou alto. Desviando o olhar, amassou com certa força a bituca no cinzeiro.

- Isso não está dando certo. – disse antes que pudesse se segurar – Talvez devêssemos parar.

E voltou os olhos azuis para o outro homem, vendo seus ombros retesarem. Milo estreitou os olhos e esperou longos segundos. Podia até ouvir a hesitação na respiração do outro. Então ele terminou de abotoar a camisa, virou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para deixar ver parte do seu perfil, sua voz soando calma como de costume:

- Se você diz...

Eram aquelas pequenas atitudes e palavras dele que faziam Milo explodir fácil. Sem se importar com sua nudez, o grego alcançou-o em poucas passadas e agarrou seu braço, virando-o com violência.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Camus se livrou, olhando-o de maneira fria.

- É realmente o que pensa, Camus? – Milo ergueu o tom de voz, fazendo-o franzir o cenho – Eu digo para acabar e está tudo bem pra você?

- E o que mais quer que eu diga? – manteve a voz no mesmo nível – Sejamos sinceros, não sabemos ambos que está passando bem sem mim? Pode ter quem quiser, quando quiser.

Nisso Camus baixou o olhar, evitando os olhos azuis e intensos de Milo. O gesto não passou despercebido para o grego, houve uma sensação de reconhecimento.

- Você não gosta. – Milo cortou-o, um sorriso se insinuando nos lábios – Nem um pouco.

- O que? – com um ar confuso, Camus voltou a encará-lo.

- A garota, as pessoas que eu trago para cá – esclareceu. – Tem ciúmes.

O rosto de Camus ficou instantaneamente corado, os olhos voltando a desviar dos seus. Uma sensação quente invadiu o peito de Milo.

- Está sendo ridículo, Milo. – Camus balançou ligeiramente a cabeça – Porque eu teria...

- É exatamente o que eu gostaria de saber. – demandou imperioso.

Camus continuou focando em um ponto distante do quarto, evitando seus olhos. Umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, como se procurando o que dizer. Mas permaneceu sem responder, a hesitação transparecendo em seu rosto que na maior parte do tempo era uma máscara indecifrável.

O silêncio começava a ficar pesado entre eles, começava a incomodar Milo profundamente. Porque ele simplesmente não abria a boca e deixava fluir o que estava na sua mente? Porque manter as coisas entre eles sempre não resolvidas?

- Vamos tentar assim: O que você quer de mim, Camus? Sexo? – deu uma risada sarcástica. – Bem, isso nós dois sabemos.

O comentário pareceu mexer com Camus, que voltou os olhos para o grego. Mas eles voltaram a ficar frios.

- O que _você_ quer de mim, Milo?

- Oh. – Milo piscou e cruzou os braços – Creio que já deixei isso bem claro. – disse com uma nota ácida na voz – Considerando que sou o único a dizer, tantas vezes, o que eu sinto.

- Sim, e eu ouço. – Camus disse num sussurro – E ainda assim consegue se deitar com qualquer um que passar na sua frente.

- Se meu corpo tem necessidade, sim, Camus, eu posso dormir com muitas pessoas!

Milo se arrependeu das palavras no momento em que viu algo parecido com dor passar pelos olhos do outro.

- Bom saber que suas palavras são tão vazias como parecem, de tanto que as repete. – concluiu com uma expressão vazia no rosto.

- Não são vazias! – Milo contestou enérgico.

- Creio que há mais nada para dizer, Milo. – terminou sem querer ouvi-lo.

Em menos de um segundo, a mão de Camus já estava na maçaneta, e seus cabelos vermelhos sumiam pela porta. Milo deu um passo em direção a ela, mas parou. Não foi impedido por sua nudez, mas por saber que seria uma batalha perdida.

_Whatever you say, it's alright  
__Whatever you do, it's all good  
__Whatever __you __say __it's __alright_

Não o viu no dia seguinte, como sabia que aconteceria. Camus havia voltado para a Sibéria. Fugindo, sempre fugindo.

Mais meses sem notícias, Milo não podia agüentar. Amantes casuais não tinham mais sabor – passou a pedir mais e mais missões ao mestre. Não lhe importava o que significavam ou o que lhe era demandado fazer. Não era de sua competência questionar suas ordens.

Quando elas também se tornaram vazias, e já não podiam afastá-lo da sua cabeça, Milo teve de vencer seu próprio orgulho. E havia sido mais difícil do que imaginara.

Fez uma viagem para terras geladas, estrangeiras, comunistas.

Avistou dois garotos na medida em que se aproximava da única casa de madeira que se destacava na imensidão branca. Quando se aproximou o suficiente, viu que se mantinham em posição de ataque, olhares hostis nos rostos infantis.

Parou e observou bem as duas crianças que mantinham Camus tanto tempo afastado dos seus braços, querendo do fundo do seu coração sentir antipatia pelos pestinhas. O mais baixo era loiro e tinha grandes olhos azuis e límpidos, o outro tinha um ar mais agressivo, magro e de cabelos esverdeados.

Milo ergueu uma sobrancelha, mostrando-lhes um olhar de desdém. Mostrou o símbolo de Atena preso no seu peito, identificando-se como cavaleiro da Ordem. Viu os garotos se entreolharem, indecisos.

Alguém saiu da casa e veio até eles. Camus estacou e arregalou ligeiramente os olhos ao vê-lo ali. Milo brindou-o com um sorriso de escaninho, então se dirigiu aos garotos:

- Porque não vão brincar por aí enquanto falo com seu mestre?

Ambos permaneceram olhando-o como se fosse uma ameaça e Milo fechou a cara. Camus lhes disse algo em russo e, com visível má vontade, os garotos se afastaram da casa, não sem antes olharem por um bom tempo com suspeita para o cavaleiro.

O francês não disse nada, apenas entrou na casa e esperou que o seguisse. O calor da sala brindou-o, e o grego tirou suas luvas e casaco. Girou sobre os próprios pés, observando a casa, tapetes de pele no chão e paredes, parecia mais a moradia de um caçador. Parou, encontrando o olhar frio de Camus sobre si, os quadris encostados em uma poltrona.

- O que há de tão importante para mandarem um cavaleiro de ouro?

- Importante? – o grego ergueu as duas sobrancelhas – Eu só iria tão longe por um assunto do Santuário? Você me subestima!

- Milo... – Camus fez um som sibilante, em tom de aviso.

- Temos assuntos não resolvidos. Vários, de fato.

Viu Camus mexer os olhos em um tique nervoso e continuou:

- Você foi embora sem responder minha pergunta. – sua expressão era séria.

Não precisava repeti-la, ele sabia. Estava estampado nas feições bonitas e elegantes, no modo com que agarrava o estofado. Os olhos se desviaram de novo para o chão, o peito se moveu com a respiração profunda; podia ouvir seus dedos raspando o tecido curtido da poltrona. Mas nenhuma palavra vinha de sua boca.

Milo suspirou e cerrou os olhos, esfregando a têmpora.

- Por Zeus, eu nem sei se quero ouvir mesmo sua resposta. É capaz de ouvir mais mentiras. – disse em tom frustrado.

Esperou. Pelo quê não sabia muito bem. Seus olhos continuaram cerrados, o ar aquecido do interior da casa enchendo seus pulmões. Sentiu o hálito do outro na sua face, e por alguns segundos foi apenas isso. Então mãos pousaram no cós da calça, abrindo um botão, e Milo abriu seus olhos num átimo, sua mão impedindo-o.

- É realmente apenas sexo que quer, Camus? – perguntou entre surpreso e incrédulo.

- Cala a boca. – sussurrou. Sua cabeça estava baixa, como se tivesse vergonha de encará-lo – Parece pra mim que é a única forma de nos entendermos.

Com lábios, dedos, suspiros, gemidos, abraços. Milo começava a perceber seu ponto de vista.

- Então o pouco tempo das suas visitas, prefere ocupá-las na cama? – Milo completou por ele.

Camus encostou a face no seu pescoço exposto, escondendo o rosto, roçando os cílios na sua pele. O toque tão sutil fez o coração de Milo bater mais rápido. O francês balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

- Não é que eu não goste de estar assim com você... – Milo acariciou os cabelos lisos distraidamente – Mas algumas coisas ficam confusas desse jeito.

Sentiu Camus ficar tenso. Não queria falar sobre aquilo e Milo deixou estar. Encostou os lábios perto da sua orelha; podia sentir a veia no seu pescoço pulsar mais rápido.

- Creio que se tornou um tanto pervertido para uma pessoa tão composta como você, Camus. – disse com humor.

- E de quem acha que é a culpa? – murmurou, corando - Não é como se eu quisesse ser assim.

- Eu não acho, eu sei. Assumo toda ela.

Milo escondeu um sorriso na nuca do francês, deixando-o que continuasse. Enquanto sentia os dedos frios na pele, decidiu que estava tudo bem. Podia lê-lo nas entrelinhas, nos gestos, nas pequenas mudanças na expressão. Na forma como o tocava, como os lábios procuravam os seus.

Se Camus queria seu corpo, daria de bom grado, se ele queria prazer, lhe daria do melhor. Faria com que precisasse apenas dele. A sensação de posse voltou e Milo se sentiu mais uma vez como naqueles dias de beijos roubados.

Os dedos longos se entrelaçaram nos seus, guiando-o para as escadas e depois para um quarto. Os lábios de Camus procuraram sua boca, em mudos pedidos, que Milo atendia. Sem palavras vindas dele, apenas os murmúrios e promessas de Milo, como em um mantra, enchendo seus ouvidos, acariciando a pele pálida. Nenhuma resposta a não serem gemidos.

Camus despiu primeiro os casacos e então sapatos e calça de Milo. Não era muito do seu feitio – ele costumava se deixar levar por Milo, que liderava por instinto. Era como se ele precisasse mostrar o que sentia, uma vez que palavras não sairiam de sua boca. Gestos eram mais fáceis, menos constrangedores.

Ele se inclinou e seus lábios traçaram os músculos do peito, do abdômen, a linha de pêlos loiros. Fascinado, Milo via-o ajoelhar-se no tapete em frente à cama, a boca vermelha pelos beijos se entreabrindo e teve de se segurar para não cerrar os olhos: ele queria ver.

Dedos firmes libertaram sua ereção, a língua deslizou pela extensão, e Milo mordeu os lábios. Sentindo o toque preciso, a boca úmida envolver-lhe, cálida. Seus joelhos cederam e Camus lhe ajudou a sentar na cama, sua cabeça subindo e descendo em seu baixo ventre, numa tortura sublime.

Se continuasse, Milo sabia que não duraria muito tempo. Tocou o queixo do amante, fazendo-o parar e lhe encarar. Os olhos geralmente tão frios estavam escuros, febris, as faces rubras quebrando-lhe a aparência sofisticada – mas não menos bonita; pelo contrário.

Camus se levantou e a cama rangeu com seu peso, um joelho de cada lado dos quadris de Milo, que se apoiou nos cotovelos para vê-lo melhor. O francês desabotoava a própria camisa, depositando beijos nos lábios do outro, os cabelos ruivos acariciando seu rosto. Milo o ajudava, abrindo a calça, puxando-a para baixo com certa urgência, sendo distraído pelo quadril que pressionava sobre si, de forma lânguida e insistente.

Logo estavam nus sobre as peles da cama, braços e pernas entrelaçados, quadris se movendo em uma dança frenética. A mão de Milo deslizou por entre os dois corpos e segurou as ereções, fazendo Camus interromper o beijo e gemer alto.

Milo manteve os olhos abertos, embevecido com cada expressão, a forma como ele cerrava os olhos, mordiscava os lábios. Como pode passar tanto tempo sem aquilo? Seu corpo podia se satisfizer com amantes sem nome, mas nunca seria a mesma coisa.

Ele arriscou tocar mais embaixo, seus dedos apenas roçando a entrada, pedindo permissão. Camus entreabriu os olhos e acenou com a cabeça, mordiscando os lábios. Milo tomou cuidado para prepará-lo bem antes de penetrá-lo, sentindo a carne macia e apertada envolvendo sua ereção já dolorida.

Camus não esperou muito para se acostumar ao volume, se movendo com necessidade, enlaçando as pernas na cintura do outro, apertando-o, ditando o ritmo. Milo fazia o possível para segui-lo, sentindo a pressão dolorosa, as unhas enterradas nos seus ombros, se segurando para não explodir antes dele.

Algumas estocadas e carícias, e Camus estremeceu sob ele, segurando um gemido. Milo seguiu pouco depois, ainda estocando dentro do corpo tenso.

Enterrou o rosto no pescoço alvo. Permaneceram alguns minutos deitados, as pernas de Camus continuavam em volta da sua cintura, e mexiam-se, preguiçosas. Milo sentiu um ar gelado, talvez de alguma janela aberta, e se ergueu pelos cotovelos, observando o homem sob seu corpo. O francês ressonava de olhos fechados, mas não dormia, apenas descansava.

Milo admirou os cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro, as faces rosadas, pouco a pouco voltando à coloração normal, pálida. Afastou gentilmente os fios lisos do rosto dele, fazendo com que Camus abrisse os olhos e o encarasse.

- Você sabe, – Milo começou com a voz rouca, beijando o canto da sua boca – eles nunca tiveram isso de mim. Eu fiz de você meu tesouro, há muito tempo atrás. Não se pode acabar tão fácil com algo assim.

O amante continuou encarando-o, seu peito subindo e descendo, umedecendo os lábios com a ponta da língua, naquele gesto de nervosismo. Milo esperou como sempre esperava. Uma sentença, uma palavra.

_"Você não vai falar, não é mesmo?"_

Por um momento, Milo imaginou que ele falaria. Sua boca estava entreaberta e os olhos fixos nos dele, como nunca o vira fazer antes. Mas se houve qualquer intenção, ficou sem saber. As pernas o soltaram, uma mão o empurrou gentilmente para o lado, e com uma sensação de perda, Milo saiu de dentro dele. Mas dessa vez não podia fazer nada, também ouvira os dois garotos voltarem pra casa.

_Silence is not the way  
__We need to talk about it  
__If heaven is on the way  
__We'll wrap the world around it_

Sempre o silêncio.

Os olhos inquietos, a expressão tensa no rosto, a mania de se manter afastado dos demais cavaleiros no salão. Não importava quanto Milo lhe pressionasse, perguntasse, ele lhe diria que era nada. Podia aceitar seus toques, suas carícias, seus estímulos. Mas não podia confidenciar o que estava no seu íntimo, o que o deixava daquele jeito. Milo nunca o teria por completo, e aquilo era inaceitável.

As palavras não ditas antes de subir para a casa de Aquário naquele dia, para esperar seu pupilo de Cisne para a batalha, como um bom professor. A morte em uma explosão branca e gelada, súbita e inexplicável. Ironicamente, era tão típico dele.

Mesmo quando suas mãos o erguiam com violência e apertava seu pescoço, sentindo-o sufocar, toda sua raiva fluindo para a força dos seus braços. Ainda assim a boca abria sem emitir som. Os olhos estavam vazios e inexpressivos no rosto contorcido, efeitos do ataque de Shaka. Desejava que ele ainda pudesse sentir. Sentir cada poro do seu poder, cada momento de dor, cada noite não dormida. O ódio que fervia seu sangue.

As lágrimas tocaram seus punhos, e Milo tomou consciência de suas próprias, deslizando pelo rosto. Seus dedos de ferro afrouxaram, libertando-o. Seus joelhos cederam e encontrou o chão de mármore, seus braços procuraram e envolveram sua cintura. Ele não podia odiá-lo, nunca pode. Ele odiava aquela batalha, os deuses que os colocavam nelas.

Odiava o silêncio.

_You in the sea  
__On a decline  
__Breaking the waves  
__Watching the lights go down  
__Letting __the __cables __sleep_

_**Fim

* * *

**_

**Escrito em ****Dezembro de 2007.  
****Revisado em Fevereiro de 2008.**

**Nota:** Letra da música "Letting the cables sleep", de Bush.

_Para __**Mudoh **____**Belial:**_

_O resultado n__ão ficou __bem __como eu queria. Sabe o que ando passando, __muita coisa na cabeça atrapalha__ qualquer inspiração._

_Creio que pode ter liberdade de achar certas semelhanças._

_Muito obrigada pelas noites, pelos momentos de crise, __pelos passeios,__ pelas conversas. __P__elo ano que passou._


End file.
